


It Stays With You

by SoManyFandoms



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyFandoms/pseuds/SoManyFandoms
Summary: Jack isn't sure if his nightmare is a nightmare, or real.





	It Stays With You

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to be for November 2017; I am behind.
> 
> Written September 2011.

The bed is a queen, big enough to sleep two comfortably, three if the three were to snuggle. It's covered in a navy blue quilt, with two pillows for each covered in the same navy blue, and on the pillows lie two brown heads.

Ianto lies on his right side, facing Jack, curled slightly inwards. Jack lies on his back, his right arm over his stomach, while his left arm is folded above his head, head turned slightly towards Ianto.

Ianto creeps closer, moving slowly across the bed towards Jack. Jack gathers him close with the arm above his head, buries his nose in the strands that now tickle his chin, and they both relax deeper.

Jack's arm moves closer to the bed as Ianto fades away and Jack wakes up, alone in his bunker.

***

Jack looked around, confused and a bit worried. Why had Ianto disappeared in his dream? The hands of his watch say the time is 6 o'clock in the morning, so Jack gets up to go for a shower.

The shower does nothing to ease Jack's nerves. He's completing paperwork at his desk at 6:20am, an ear cocked for the cog wheel door, though he knows he doesn't need to. The alarm makes enough noise to alert anyone to anyone coming in or out, and it has woken him when he has fallen asleep and Ianto has come in, both at night and early morning.

It is eight o'clock when the others roll in, talking and laughing about something they all watched on the television last night, even Owen, which is a bit of a surprise. Jack waves and smiles as they say good morning, and watch as they all stare at the coffee machine, but dare not to touch it.

It is eight thirty and he has finished the paperwork mound that Ianto had not hinted at for month; the size of the paper mound had been hint enough. Moving out of the office, Jack takes the ladder to Myfanwy's nest, with the block of chocolate that had been sitting in the top drawer of his desk in his pocket. Myfanwy greets him with a squawk and a nuzzle as thanks for the chocolate, which he breaks up into bits, watching her swallow the bits whole while he sucks on a couple of squares.

Nine o'clock and Jack is at his desk again, watching the coral this time, mind blank, or as blank as he can make it when thoughts of Ianto disappearing in his dream run through his mind while the feeling in his gut gets heavier.

The cog door rolls back and the alarm sounds at nine thirty, and Jack jumps up as Ianto comes through the door, laden down with dry cleaning and a bag of groceries. He takes the stairs slowly, staidly, and waits until Ianto has set down the last lot of dry cleaning on Owen's desk before approaching the suited man. His approach is met with a smile, which disappears as Jack stops in front of Ianto and cups Ianto's chin with his hands, rubbing Ianto's cheeks slowly with his thumbs.

The feel of warm skin beneath his touch calms the butterflies currently loose within him, and the meeting of their eyes reassures him. Jack smiles slightly and takes Ianto's free hand, the one not holding the bag of groceries, and leads him to the kitchen, helping to unpack the milk, juice, biscuits, coffee, and chocolate.

The silence of the team as they watch is lost on Jack as he leads Ianto up to his office and hands the archivist the pile of paperwork he had completed that morning. Ianto, confused at Jack's welcome but not wanting to scare him more then whatever had happened had, thanks him with a smile and a light kiss. After asking if there is anything else Jack needs and getting the usual response, though in a softer tone then normal, Ianto walks out of the office and sets the paperwork on a spare surface before making the coffee.

Jack follows Ianto around for the rest of the day, quiet and content to watch Ianto as he goes about his daily tasks.


End file.
